blueflakefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sabkv
Welcome Hi, welcome to Blueflake Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blueflake page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Nitrome Yeti (Talk) 17:53, August 14, 2012 RE: Hello, Axiy Of course you can join Blueflake, but first you need to make a test art so I can let you in. AxiyTalk! Blog! Read! 20:05, August 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Ok We currently don't have any games that needs art. AxiyTalk! Blog! Read! 08:53, August 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Ok You can make skins, we really need them along with levels. Thanks for joining the Blueflake team. AxiyTalk! Blog! Read! 10:44, August 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:RE:RE:Ok I like all of the ideas, maybe you can make a School or Winter one, but you are free to make any skin you want. AxiyTalk! Blog! Read! 16:51, August 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:Outer Space Skin Released Cool! AxiyTalk! Blog! Read! 18:46, August 16, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry? I'm the boss here Hello Sabkv! Welcome to Blueflake. For official joining requests you can only ask me, as I lead the company. Thanks! 00:04, August 17, 2012 (UTC) If you would like to join... ...you need to make a test for us. In the test, do the best you can do to prove us you've got what it takes to be an artist. It is required: *Good and detailed shading work. *Shadows. *Beautiful and complex art style. *Able to make a game design by your own. *Background test, large colors pallete. *Spriting test, detailed and with a large colors pallete. If you reunite all of this requirements then you may be able to work as an artist here. Most important: This is not a jokes company, so be sure you finish what you start once you start it, so that we have games and not concept art pieces. Monthly you will have to tell me what you have done so far. If you have any questions feel free to ask me =) You may show me your test tomorrow or on Sunday. 18:43, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Accepted Congratulations! You're in! Just try to add more glow to your work but it's good! Now you should try making a background test ;) 13:25, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Hmm Maybe you will need help with your games. Good thing we have background artists too, such as CandD and Lilonow. But your spriting work is pretty nice. Another thing Sabkv, watch your language when you post your messages because you may be blocked due to "swearing". Oh, and, as you have now joined the group you may be able to create your own article as an employee! Use this article as example: JuanJLF (that's me). There you can put the games you have made, the date you joined and facts about your art style that you would like to mention. Create your article as the name you will use in the credits section of the games. So now officially: Welcome to the group! =) 18:46, August 19, 2012 (UTC)